


Late Night Office Work

by mwaters



Category: Futurama
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Secret Admirer, Steve Castle, That Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwaters/pseuds/mwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fry really likes Planet Express' new CEO, Steve Castle.  Very short, pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Office Work

It was late, almost 8 o'clock. Everyone else had gone home by now, and normally Fry would have left with Bender even earlier than the workaholics like Leela and Hermes. By now Fry would be pounding some back with Bender, or just by himself. He'd be relaxing in front of the TV.

But he was still at work, still in the same stuffy, uncomfortable and ill fitting clothes he'd been asked to wear that very morning. It had already been a long and tiring day. All day he'd followed his new boss around, listening, or trying to listen, to his constant speeches and teachings. He'd watched him close deals, tell people off, hunt down other people, and change everything about Planet Express in just a day.

Fry was tired and worn out, but it hadn't seemed like work to him. Especially since his boss had given him plenty of breaks and never had him do any physical work, and even took him out to dinner that night, right after everyone else went home. He didn't mind at all going right back to work after dinner, just as he didn't mind being lectured at by him, because he liked him.

It was very exciting to meet someone of his own era, or thereabouts, but Fry liked him for more than that. Steve had a particular personality that attracted Fry, and indeed attracted many others, too. True, his coworkers distrusted him, but strangers always went along with whatever Steve wanted. He was amazingly good at persuasion and making people feel that they wanted what he wanted. He could talk an employee out of getting paid if he tried.

It was fun to be around him, simple as that. And even a little inspiring. Steve oozed success and confidence that raised Fry's spirits and made him imagine being more successful himself. His admiration for his boss was very clear to anyone who paid attention.

Steve left the lights off as they strolled into one of the old storage rooms they had made into a rudimentary office. Moonlight streamed through a hole in the ceiling, and since Fry had never worked late, he'd never seen this.

They both, at Steve's prompting, hopped up onto the desk and sat for a while, Steve relaxing and Fry eagerly waiting for whatever he was about to say. He noticed that his cologne hadn't faded even after all day. It was a sharp but soothing scent.

"You know, I'm really surprised at the progress you've made today, Phil," Steve finally said, and Fry grinned. This was the second time he'd been addressed by his first name, both times in private. He was so used to be called Fry that it sounded off to be called Phil. But he liked the way it sounded in Steve's self assured voice.

Steve turned to grin at him softly, but still looked like he was sizing Fry up. Fry felt a little nervous, as if Steve would see something he suddenly didn't like. He already felt self conscious about how he looked in that monkey suit, and envious at how easily Steve could primp and groom himself to look immaculately professional. Fry could be wearing a tux and still feel like a slob; not that he personally cared, but he knew that other people sometimes did.

Steve put a hand on Fry's shoulder and looked at him for a second, while Fry gripped his hands together with slight nervousness. "You've got a long way to go, but I know you can do it."

Fry smiled, not taking that as an insult at all. That was nicer than some of the things Leela would say to him. "Thanks, Sir!" he said, hoping that his boss would correct him and invite him to use his first name instead. His boss still hadn't even told him his name.

But instead Steve just grinned even wider and nodded, sliding his hand off. Then, before Fry could think to ask him, Steve jumped off the desk and Fry copied him. He felt himself pressed into Steve's body, not for the first time that day, as Steve threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close as they walked out. He felt that same tingly feeling as before.

He could practically feel the other man's excitement and optimism and brilliant ideas, or so Fry imagined them to be, emanating from his body and penetrating his own. He wasn't listening to the words Steve was saying, because he could hardly understand most of what he yammered on about, but he thrived off the sheer energy behind the words, the enthusiasm of his voice.

Only when Steve left did Fry finally realize just how bone-tired he was.


End file.
